


My Alpha

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a decision on bonding. It has very, very desirable effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

Waking is a hassle. John is downstairs, kitchen, tea, kettle is on, boiling, click, water pouring. Mrs.Hudson is hoovering, dull roar, end, accidentally pulled the cord from the wall. Dull roar again, plugged back in. Waking is a hassle. I am....tired. No. Not tired. Sore, calf muscles, lower back, thighs. Sex. Sex with John last night, new position, very rewarding, very….sore. Up, clothing, no not clothing, John’s doing laundry, robe on. My flannel bottoms instead. John’s shirt. Boring clothing...oh...not boring. John’s scent. Imagined sand, disinfectant, tea, milky tea, curry from dinner, sweat, sex. I love John. John smells like mine.

_My alpha._

**  
“Sherlock?” John asked in surprise as the omega’s arms wrapped around him, almost causing John to drop his mug.

“Yes, John,” Sherlock muttered, burying his face between John’s shoulder blades and nuzzling against the hidden muscle and strength.

“Yes?” John asked, eyebrows raised. “Yes, what?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Sherlock hissed pointedly. “Two weeks. Mine. Yours.”

“Two weeks-oh…” John swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Your heat.”

“Mmm.”

“Sherlock are you-stop nuzzling me- sure? No, Sherlock really, we need to-” John gasped as the mug did fall and shatter in the sink, tea spreading over the metal as Sherlock spun him around and pressed him against the counter.

“You asked to bond me,” Sherlock said, narrowing his eyes. “You asked, John. I am saying yes.”

“Jesus,” John whispered, licking his lips again. “Yes...I, yes, Sherlock I did. I just have to know that you really want this.”

“Your shirt. It confirmed what I needed to know,” Sherlock said, leaning in close, his breath hot on John’s ear. “We are going to bond. You are my mate. You’re going to breed me.” John’s breath left him in a strangled moan as Sherlock snaked his hand down John's bottoms, gripping his cock. “Do you want that John? To mount me. Fuck me, bite me, breed me.” Sherlock chuckled, low and dark in John’s ear. “You asked.”

“I want you,” John moaned, voice needy as his cock swelled. “Christ, I want you.”

“I’m going to be yours, John. Everyone will know.” Sherlock grinned as John growled, and he pushed his bottoms down, stepping away. “Come on, John.” He kept eye contact, until his arse hit the table and then he turned, bending over the edge. “Fuck me, John.”

“Sherlock, we’ve just-”

“Fuck. Me. John,” Sherlock ordered, glaring at the alpha from over his shoulder. “Now.”

“Fuck,” John said and quickly tugged his shirt over his head. He stepped forward, and shoved his pants down around his hips. Sherlock moaned and dropped his head to the table as John gripped his hips. “Are you sure you’re open?”

“I want to feel it,” Sherlock snapped. “I’m open. John. Please .”

“Christ,” John muttered. “Yeah, love. I have you.” He pushed in, one hand on his cock.

**  
Hot. Hard. Stretching me wide. I’m moaning. John is laid out on top of me, his chest is sweaty. I’m sweating. Feels so good. Hurts. A bit. Not open as much as I said. Doesn’t matter. John is thrusting his hips. Can feel him, moving deep inside me. John, John, John. Smells so good.

_My alpha._

**  
“John!” Sherlock cried out, cock spasming as it shot his useless seed over the table. John moaned, coming deep inside him as he dragged his teeth over Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Sherlock,” John murmured. “Oh, love. Yes. My omega, you’re mine. You’ll be mine.”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, hissing with displeasure as John withdrew and come mixed with slick streaked down his thighs. “Kiss me.”

John obeyed, pulling Sherlock to him and kissing him, tongue searching and teasing. “You said yes,” John whispered, cupping Sherlock’s face. “You want to bond.”

“You’re mine,” Sherlock rumbled, wetting his lips, dragging his ankle over John’s. “You’ll always be mine.”

John nodded, scenting him, scenting the possessiveness mixed with musk in the air. “Always was, love.”

“You’ll take time off from the clinic. An entire week.”

“Of course,” John said. “As soon as I go in today. Which needs to be in the next hour, love.”

“I’ll tell Lestrade not to give me any cases,” Sherlock said, already pulling away to go find his phone.

“Be nice, Sherlock.”

“I am always nice.”

John snorted and turned away to clean up the mess of broken ceramic in the sink, still completely nude.“Course you are.”

**  
Heat. Aching. Hot, need. Alpha. John. Heat, so wet. Panting...I’m panting. That’s me. I’m moaning. Need John. Where is John? Where is alpha? Jacket is irritating, clothes are irritating, off, off. Sheets. Bed. So cool. Smells like John. I want John. John.

Where’s my alpha?

John….John.

Alpha.

John, John, John.

It’s heat. It’s early. John doesn’t know. Phone. Phone John. Mobile..... Need it so much. Too hot. Fuck. Get the phone from the floor. Number. 077-353. Number..what’s the rest of the number. Phonebook. God. Call John. Alpha.

John.

 _My alpha_.

**  
John started at his phone going off as he walked into Nando's to pick up dinner. Ignoring the tutting of the people around him at the loud tone, he pulled it out of his pocket. “Sherlock?”

“John…” Sherlock moaned into the phone, fingers pressing into himself as slick dripped down his thighs. “John, it’s early-” He cut off with another low moan, but John was already on his way out the door, takeaway forgotten.

“Sherlock, I’m five minutes away, love,” John said, cock jerking in his jeans.

“Hurry up,” came the impatient order, followed by another moan and the sound of dull, distant vibration.

“Christ,” John said as the line went dead. He shoved the phone into his pocket and broke out into a run.

**

Not enough, not enough. More. Need John. Alpha. Fingers. Four fingers. Toy. Anger. Not John, throw it away. Want John. Groaning. Who is that? Me. I’m making the noise. Where is John?

John.

I can smell him. John. On the stairs, in the flat. I can hear him. Steps in the hall. Present. Wait.

John, John. John.

_My alpha._

**  
John locked the door behind him, moving through the hall. Sherlock’s scent filled the air, sickly sweet lilies, the sharp bite of iron and fresh turned clay. John couldn’t help the low growl that escaped him as he tugged his shirt and jumper off in one movement, simultaneously toeing his shoes off. He paused, swallowing hard at the whimper from behind the closed door.

“John…” came Sherlock’s siren’s call, accompanied by another whimper as a fresh wave of scent filled the air. Fully hard now, John fought with his trousers and pants, shoving them and his socks off as he opened the door, stopping at the sight of Sherlock. The omega was on his hands and knees, presenting. He had his head turned over his shoulder, eyes shot as dark as obsidian as he saw John. “Alpha,” he rumbled, chest heaving with need.

“Sherlock,” John said. “I’m here.”

Sherlock groaned and dropped his head to his arms as John moved onto the bed. “Please, need you.” John growled again in response, nipping at Sherlock’s hip as he parted his cheeks, tongue questing for the slick falling from him. Sherlock cried out as John wriggled his tongue, forcing it into him with a low moan. “John!”

“God,” John said, pulling away. “You’re dripping.”

“John,” Sherlock said, reaching behind with one hand, face pressed into the mattress. “John. Mount me.”

“Yeah, love, yeah.” John shook his head and lined up. With one thrust he was in, Sherlock crying out in ecstasy and tightening his grip on John's thigh.

They set a bruising pace, John's fingers leaving marks on Sherlock's hips as they rocked together.

Sherlock was begging, voice muffled in the sheets as John pounded into him, knot swelling. "John...." he panted, turning his head slightly to the side. "Alpha, please."

"I've got you," John said with a gasp, cock jerking. "Gonna knot you."

Sherlock moaned again, head falling back to the bed.

**  
Too big. Won't fit. No. John's knot. Will fit. Just right. Stretching, pushing, pain-pleasure-pain-need. John's teeth? Alpha. Bonding. Biting, pain, knot! Coming!

_Silence. Perfect. Static._

_....John...._

_Only John._

_John._

**_My alpha._ **

 

**  
"Sherlock? Love, can you hear me?" John said, concern laced through his voice as he stroked Sherlock's hair. "Sherlock?"

"Mm?" Sherlock murmured, shifting carefully as he realized they were still knotted together. "John?"

"That's it, love. Just me," John said with a sigh of relief. "Heat came early, did it?"

"Obviously," Sherlock said, voice slurred with satisfaction and and the hormones rushing through his head. "Mmm, you bonded me."

"You asked me too," John replied with a chuckle. He carefully lay them down on their sides, tugging Sherlock close to him. "You all right then?"

"Better than," Sherlock said, raising a lazy hand to prod at his new bond mark. "People will talk..."

"They do little else," John said wryly. A grimace crossed his face as his knot went down and he pulled out. Sherlock immediately turned and nuzzled into him.

"Smell good," Sherlock remarked, tongue darting out to lap at a few beads of sweat at the base of John's throat. "Mine."

"Yeah?" John asked, pressing a kiss to his brow, leaning up and awkwardly tugging the blanket over them. "Sleep, love. You need it."

"'S boring," Sherlock replied, eyes already closing as he buried his face in John's chest.

"I know," John said.

Sherlock have a hitching sigh, tightening his grip on John. "Mine," he said. "My Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
